Field of the Invention
This invention relates to measurement apparatuses, and particularly relates to measurement apparatuses for evaluating the likelihood of a predetermined pathologic change in a vascular pathway.
Description of the Background Art
Aortic aneurysm can be given as an example of a predetermined pathologic change in a vascular pathway. An aortic aneurysm in the abdominal area in particular has no early symptoms, and unless unintentionally discovered during an MRI (magnetic resonance imaging system), a CT (computed tomography) scan, or the like, is often discovered just before rupture, during an abdominal surge or the like. It is therefore desirable to detect such a condition early through a casual examination, such as during a health checkup.
JP H5-23335A discloses, as an apparatus for detecting aortic aneurysms, an apparatus that makes diagnoses using ultrasound waves. Meanwhile, JP 2007-222626A discloses a method and apparatus that detect a specific site as a pathologic change by comparing multiple pieces of image data taken through X-ray CT, MRI, or the like.
However, with the ultrasound wave diagnostic apparatus disclosed in JP H5-23335A, it is necessary to take sequential measurements of the aorta based on the likelihood that an arterial aneurysm is present. On the other hand, the method and apparatus disclosed in JP 2007-222626A require that an image of the blood vessels throughout the entire body has been captured in advance through X-ray CT, MRI, or the like. In other words, the apparatuses, details of the examinations, and so on are elaborate with either technique. Accordingly, from the standpoint of time and costs, there is a problem in that it is difficult to detect, through health checkups or the like, individuals affected by aortic aneurysms from among many individuals. As a result, there are cases where an aortic aneurysm is discovered after it has worsened to the point where it can be detected through touch from the outside.